A Table Avec La Mafia
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Envie de voir Mello le grand Mello cuisiner pour une chaîne TV imaginaire, aidé par des incompétents pas possibles, dans une cuisine en carton et pâte Fimo ? Entrez-donc ! et en bonus, vous pouvez VRAIMENT faire les recettes O.O magie magiie XD
1. Gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat

Hello hello cher lecteur. Tu ne t'en doute pas, mais tu viens d'appuyer sur le lien menant à la fanfiction la plus connu de tout le fandom sur Death Note. Pas de contexte ( si ce n'est la paix, Mello qui cuisine pour une chaîne de TV imaginaire, avec moi - et d'autres - comme assistants XD ). L'idée m'est venue il y a longtemps, en entendant parler d'un livre qui allait bientôt sortir et qui s'appellait "A Table Avec La Mafia". Passé le fou rire, j'ai décidé d'écrire ( et ça a donné ça --' ). Les recettes, cher lecteur, c'est à dire les trucs marqué en italique, tu peux les faire chez toi parce que ce sont de VRAIES recettes, et avec un peu de chance ça sera bon. Ce qui n'est pas en italiques, c'est conneries sur conneries.

Excuse-moi, petit lecteur ( ou grand, hein, j'ai pas ton dossier médical non plus --' ), pour cette mise en page digne d'un cul de jatte manchot qui marche sur les mains ( huhuhu, je demande à voir =p ), mais vers le chapitre 4 ( que j'ai déjà écrit * fière * ) la cuisine en carton et pâte Fimo de IFN1 TV est envahie par de nombreux personnages, et c'est plus lisible quand on indique tout d'abord qui parle.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ^^

**Disclaimers :** les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Obha et Obata, la recette ne m'appartient pas, vous pourrez la retrouver dans "Petits plats gourmands pour mamans au bord de la crise de nerf". Pour l'"invité" de ce chapitre, il est à Tolkien, qu'il le garde celui-là ( mais je dis pas non à Legolas n_n )

**Rating **: je sais pas trop pour le moment, mais ça se hardifie en sous-entendus au chapitre suivant, et ça reste de toute façon assez vulgaire, donc un T me semble assez approprié.

**Note :** IFN1 TV signifie ( parce que oui, je vous met pas un nom tordu comme ça sans raison n_n ) Il Faut Nous 1terner ( en 1337 5P34K dans le texte ) Télé Vision ( vous vous en doutiez, de ça, je pense --' ).

**Note 2 :** ce texte a été écrit en octobre dernier, donc les propos de Mello sur son anniversaire et celui de L sont hors propos jusqu'à l'année prochaine ( le 28 octobre exactement ). Tu mettras ça sur le compte de la rediffusion tardive de l'émission, petit lecteur.

* * *

**Gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat =3**

Aujourd'hui, sur IFN1 TV, après avoir supporté une énième rediffusion des coulisses de iWrite (1), cuisinons avec la Mafia !! Je suis votre ( charmante ) ( adorable ) ( trop peu payée pour ce qu'elle fait ) présentatrice préférée ( hé non, pas entre parenthèses... ), Haribo-chan !! Pour cette toute nouvelle émission télévisée, c'est Mello, un talentueux cuisinier, qui va nous concocter un petit plat !! Alors, Mello que... Qui sont ces gens ?!

Mello : ... Et bien, bous avez là mon assistant, Matt, mon deuxième assistant, Gollum, et vous, Haribo-chan. Pourquoi ?

Haribo : Qu'est-ce-que Gollum fait ici, enfin ?! Ce n'est pas un personnage de Death Note !! ( enfin, je crois... ) ( et arrêtez de me vouvoyer, vous me faites rougir ) ( ...quoi que, non, ça me va le vouvoiement pour le moment )

Mello : C'est à cause de la vieille qui a dit que Near lui faisait penser à Gollum. (2)

Haribo : La vieille, c'est ma mère.

Mello : Tout à fait. Et du coup, parce qu'il est évident que je ne peux pas cuisiner tranquillement et calmement avec Near à moins d'un mètre de moi, vous avez mis Gollum à la place.

Haribo : ...Oh. Je suis vraiment une pétasse, hein ?

Mello : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Haribo : ... Qu'allez vous nous préparez aujourd'hui, charmants petits chefs ( et Gollum ) ?!

Mello : Un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Haribo : Fabuleux !! ...Mais, pour l'anniversaire de qui ?!

Mello : Et bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 28 Octobre, et c'est donc l'anniversaire de L dans 3 jours, mais en fait, c'est pour mon anniversaire.

Haribo : Celui qui est le 13 Décembre ?

Mello : Je sais pas. J'ai d'autres anniversaires ?

Haribo : Non, mais je veux dire... Et bien, c'est pas un peu tôt pour te préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire ? ( sauf si c'est comme le gâteau de Noël anglais qu'on laisse mariner pendant trois mois... )

Mello : Je ne vais pas préparer moi-même mon gâteau d'anniversaire !!

Haribo : Mais... C'est pas ce que tu t'apprête à faire ?

Mello : T'es vraiment une... enfin... une...

Haribo : Une blonde ? Non, désolée, mais je suis brune, MOI... ( tu me tutoies pour m'insulter !! * shocking * )

Mello : Bref !! Je fais mon gâteau maintenant, pour que ce boulet * désigne Matt * aie assez de temps pour le préparer ( rater ) 15 fois avant de me le servir le jour J !!

Haribo : Pas con. Bon, vas-y dis nous tout. ...Et si tu dis «tout», tu t'en prends une.

Mello : Bon... Pour cette recette, il nous faut...

_* 200 grammes de chocolat noir_

Matt : Qu'il ne faut surtout pas manger avant, hein, Mel'...

Mello : Je sais, Matt, merci !

_* 120 grammes de beurre_

Haribo : Et le pire c'est qu'il va avaler ça sans prendre un gramme... * va sangloter dans son coin *

_* 4 œufs_

_ * 350 grammes de sucre en poudre_

_ * Vanille naturelle liquide_

_ * 100 grammes de farine_

_* 100 grammes de noix, de noisettes ou d'amande_

Mello : Noisettes pour nous !!

Matt : Oh non...

Mello : Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer les noisettes ?

Matt :Les noisettes, c'est rond, non ?

Mello : Finement observé...

Matt : Regarde * pointe Gollum du doigt ( on t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de pointer les gens du doigt, Matt ?! ) *

Gollum : Préssieux, mon préssssssssieux...

_* 1 plaquette de chocolat pour la déco_

_ * Fingers, vermicelles de chocolat et nounours fourrés à la guimauve pour la déco ( facultatif )_

Mello :... Nounours fourrés à la guimauve ?! Dis-le tout de suite, si tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille !!

Haribo : Heuuum... «-le tout de suite» ?

Mello : –'

Haribo : Nan mais je suis pas sûre que tu y tienne tant que ça en fait....

_ * 1 pincée de sel_

_ * Des bougies de nanniversaire !!_

Haribo : ... Qui a laissé Nine entrer ici ? C'est un plateau de télé, madame, pas une cour royale !!

Mello : ... Tu fais des remarques bizarres avec l'âge, Haribo-chan...

Haribo : Passe à la recette, au lieu de me dire des choses vilaines !!

Mello : J'ai juste dit...

Haribo : QUE J'ETAIT VIEILLE, j'avais compris, merci. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'embroche sur les Fingers, passe à la suite. ( p'tit con )

Mello : Bon...

_Allumer le four thermostat 6._

Matt : Mellooooo... C'est quoi, le thermostat 6 ?!

Mello : C'est le trait qui tourne dans le rond vers le machin marqué 6, andouille !!

Matt : Mais je croyais que c'était une horloge, ça... o.O

Mello : * se tape la tête contre le plan de travail *

Haribo : Mello, les pellicules ensanglantées ne font pas partie de la recette ( la déco, à la limite... )...

Mello : J'AI PAS DE PELLICULES !! Mais putain, pourquoi tu m'as foutu Matt comme assistant ?!

Haribo : J'ai un mauvais fond. C'est plus divertissant comme ça. ( et puis t'as dit que j'étais vieille –' )

Mello : Boooooon... Matt, tu vois le gros cube blanc qui fait du chaud ?

Matt : Ouiiii Mello !!

Mello : D'accord. Tu vois les ronds qui tournent ?

Matt : Comme les tasses magiques à Disney ?! Ouiiii !!

Mello : Y'en a avec des petits dessins, et une avec marqué des chiffres.

Matt : Ouiiii.

Mello : Tu vois le rond-tasse-magique avec des chiffres, tu ( le prends et te le fourre dans le cul. - Mello !! - Quoi ? - Tu réussis à faire monter le rating pour une fic où tu fais de la cuisine. Bravoooo... ) le tourne jusqu'au 6.

Matt : Lequel ?

Mello : Lequel quoi ?

Matt : Lequel de 6 !!

Mello : Mais... Y'a qu'un seul 6 !!

Matt : Mais non, y'a celui à l'endroit et celui à l'envers !!

Mello : ... C'est pas possible. Elle t'a payé, hein ? Celui à l'endroit, Matt.

Matt : C'est lequel ?

Mello : LEQUEL QUOI, BORDEL ?

Matt : Bah... Celui avec le rond en haut ou en bas ?

Mello : * sanglote * En baaaas...

Matt : D'accord !! =3

_Dans une grande casserole, faire fondre le chocolat et le beurre._

Matt : Mello...

Mello : Quoi, Maaatt ?

Matt : Le chocolat et le beurre, 'y fondent pas...

Mello : C'est normal, Matt. Tu tiens la casserole au dessus de l'évier. Faut la poser sur le gros cube qui fait du chaud.

_ * une minute plus tard *_

Matt : Mello... 'Y fondent toujours paaas !!

Mello : Tu as allumé le feu en dessous de la casserole, Matt ?

Matt : Le feu ?! Mais t'es fou !! C'est chaud le feu, je vais me brûler moi !!

Mello : Hahahahaha... Mais non, voyons... Quand je dis le feu, je parle les plaques qui chauffent...

Haribo : * auteure qui a enfin arrêté de sangloter sur le métabolisme de Mello * Tiens, Mello, t'es vachement calme...

Mello : Je viens de prendre une plaquette entière de Sédatif PC...

Haribo : Ah... Effectivement, ça explique pas mal de choses...

_Retirer du feu. Ajouter les oeufs entiers, un à un, et le sel._

Matt : Mello, comment tu casses les oeufs, toi ?

Mello : Comme toi les couilles.

Haribo : MELLO !!! LE RATING !!

Mello : Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul.

Haribo : CTB (3)

Mello : ... Et après, c'est moi qui doit faire attention à mon langage ? ( et encore, je ne parle pas du sous-entendu pervers et répugnant... )

Haribo : Oui, bon, hein... Matt, qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec les oeufs ?!

Matt : Bah, il a dit...

Haribo : Oh. My. God. Il ne voulait pas dire que... !! Beurk ! D'autres oeufs, s'il-vous-plaît !!

_Bien mélanger et ajouter le sucre._

Haribo : Bat bien le mélange, Mello !!Pense à Near !!

Mello : * sors son Beretta et tire partout, faisant exploser le paquet de farine * Connard !! Connard !!! CONNARD !!

Haribo : ... Je pense que pour une fois, Matt est plus apte à faire ça que toi...

_Le mélange doit devenir crémeux._

Mello : ...

Haribo : …

Mello : ... Je pense que l'auteure a une esprit trop tordu pour réussir à faire un jour un rating normal.

Haribo : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est marqué dans le livre !! x)

_Incorporer quelques gouttes de vanille, la farine et les fruits secs._

Haribo : Aloooors... ça veut dire quoi, «quelques gouttes de vanille» ? Trois ? Douze ? Quarante-deux ? Ensuite, Mello a défoncé le paquet de farine, donc on en a plus, et Gollum ne veut pas lâcher les noisettes.

Mello : Bon. Je vais avoir 20 ans, alors disons 20 gouttes. Ensuite, Jérémie le livreur arrive avec un paquet de farine. Et pour finir... * sors son Beretta et tire partout, faisant exploser le paquet de farine qui vient d'arriver * BORDEL, TU VAS LACHER CES NOISETTES, LE GNOME !!

Haribo : Tiens... Il a la même réaction envers Gollum que pour Near ( ma mère avait raison... ). Il s'énerve, tire partout et troue le paquet de farine. C'est drôle, ça. Heureusement que je suis prévoyante et que j'ai demandé à 4 autres livreurs de suivre avec 4 autres paquets de farine.

Matt : Bien vu, Haribo-chan.

Haribo : Merci Matt.

Matt : Mais... Pourquoi tu n'a pas demandé à un seul livreur de venir avec 5 paquets ?

Haribo : o.O [ ça lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit ...--' ]... RETOURNE A TES FOURNEAUX, TOI !!

Matt : Fourneaux ?

Haribo : Le cube qui fait du chaud.

Matt : Oooooooh...

Gollum : Préssieux... Présssssieux...

Haribo : Tiens, Gollum a échangé ses noisettes contre les balles perdues de Mello... ( dont celle qui s'est fichée dans son crâne )

_Mettre la pâte dans un moule carré beurré et cuire au four pendant environ 20 minutes. _

Matt : * fouille dans les placards * Aloooors... on a un moule en forme de, tu sais, le truc orange dans le machin noir.

Haribo : Un bonbon à la citrouille ?

Matt : Noooooon !! Le truc qu'on mange avec de la crème !!

Mello : Ah !! Une moule !!

Haribo : ... Je demande une minute de silence, les garçons, pour ce magnifique double-sens qui a du sens dans les deux sens !!

Gollum : Pr...

Haribo : TA GUEULE, GOLLUM !!

Mello : Pourquoi, un sens dans les deux sens ?

Haribo : Bah... On mange des moules à la crème, et certains mangent... des moules à la crème, quoi.

Mello : ... Ah, le temps béni où elle jouait encore à couper les cheveux de ses Barbies pour leur faire des iroquoises... Bon, revenons à la recette.

Haribo : Et ma minute de silence, alors ?!

Mello : Mais oui,on fera une minute de silence pour ton humour et le rating à la fin !! Donc, tu disais, Matt ?

Matt : Je disais... On a un moule en forme de moule, un moule beurré et un moule carré. On prend le quel ?

Mello : Le carré. On prend le beurre du beurré pour beurrer le carré et le carré sera un carré beurré !!! [ Mello I, roi de Vire-langue improvisées ]. Et avec le moule en forme de moule, on assomme Gollum.

Haribo : Alléluia.

_Sortez et... régalez-vous !! _

Mello sortait tranquillement de sa douche ( hé oui, la farine ça reste dans les cheveux !! ), quand il huma l'air. Il sentait comme... comme du pneu brulé. Inquiet, il se dirigeât vers la cuisine. Une épaisse fumée grise ( oui, celle qu'on ne trouve que dans les films ) s'échappait du four. Il s'approcha prudemment, et ouvrit à l'aide de deux maniques, d'une éponge et d'un masque à gaz, le cube qui fait du chaud. Un épais morceau de cendre finissait de se consumer à l'intérieur, dans un moule carré qui avait un jour été une moule carré beurré, et pas un moule carré brulé, contrairement à maintenant.

Mello : MAAAAAAAAAAAATT !!

Matt : Quoi, Mel' !?

Mello : Tu... Tu... Tu as mis ce four au thermostat 9 !!

Matt : Pourtant, j'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit... J'ai mis le 6 avec le rond en bas.

Mello : Mais non, le 9 a le rond en haut !!

Matt : Mais non, c'est le bas !!

Mello : C'est le HAUT, Matt !! Et ça c'est la droite, et ça c'est la gauche !!

Matt : C'est. Le. Bas.

Mello : Putain, Matt, je te dis que... !! Haribo-chan, dis-moi. J'ai raison.

Haribo : «-moi. J'ai raison.» T'as vu ? A la majuscule près !!

Mello : Tatane.

Haribo : Charmante insulte. Je pense que Matt a raison.

Mello : Mais il a tort !! –'

Haribo : Mais il est mignon !! Regarde comme elle est mignonne sa petite bouille !! Il fait un =3 !!

Mello : Il a tort, et tu le sais !!

Haribo : Je sais. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a tort. C'est moi qui lui ai dit que la gauche était à droite et la droite à gauche et le haut en bas et le bas en haut et que E=MC3.

Mello : Donc j'ai raison !!

Haribo : Non. Na.

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : …

Haribo : Putain, qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ?!

Matt : Bah... Une minute de silence !!

Haribo : --' Dans ce cas là, on fait un truc du genre «ooOoo une minute de silence plus tard ... ooOoo», ou-

Matt & Mello : TA GUEULE !!

* * *

(1) : ça, c'est pas écrit, même si tout iWrite est posté ^^ Donc ça reste à ( peut-être ) poster, ne cherchez pas. Ca serait écrit sur le même mode ( c'est à dire, une émission télévisé aussi )

(2) : je ne suis pas responsable de ce que dit ma mère, hein u_u

(3) : bon, alors, language de geek. Je traduis, pour les incultes : CMB = Comme Ma Bite ( oui c'est délicat hein T --' ), CTB = Comme Ta Bite, et DTC = Dans Ton Cul. Le langage geek tout en finesse =p

Voilà voilàààà... Hum, je sais, "et en plus j'ose écrire une suite à ça" !! Pardonnez-moi XD

**La rewiew nourrit l'auteure ( qui peut pas bouffer le gâteau, les cendres c'est bof pour son régime. ALORS QUE LES REWIEWS, C'EST LIGHT - pas Yagami, petits malin ( je sais que vous y avez pensé ))**


	2. Risotto au citron et au gorgonzola

Raaah, lecteur de mon coeur, je suis tellement désolée de ce retard que je vais inventer un nouveau mot pour dire que je suis désolée !! Je suis dooonc... Grunférrée ( bon, je CROIS que jusque ici ça existait pas... ).

Mais c'est ma maman - ouais je sais de nos jours les mieux traités sont les orphelins x) - qui m'a taxé mon portable et a retiré le DD de mon fixe ( je parle d'ordis, là, évidemment ) et donc je ne peux poster qu'aujourd'hui, et en plus je ne vous promet pas une parution régulière ( déjà parce que je suis pas foutue de paraître vraiment régulièrement --' ) et parce que dans une semaine c'est mes vacances et je pars m'enterrer dans un trou paumé ( Bourg-en-Bresse, 'sais pas si vous connaîssez, en plus j'ai même pas Internet quand je suis là-bas TT ) pendant une semaine, mais normalement après je suis bien active pour les publications ( puisque c'est les vacances ) sauf si je trouve un truc plus intérressant à faire ( puisque c'est les vacances ) comme passer 24 heures de suite à regarder FMA ( je peux puisque c'est les vacances =p ).

Voilàààààà.

**Disclaimers : **JE m'appartiens, TU ( cher petit lecteur ) ne m'appartiens PAS, ILS ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca va encore, la conjugaison n_n La recette sort toujours de "Petits plats gourmands pour maman au bord de la crise de nerfs", et les invités de ce chapitre sont des personnages de death Note, donc si vous m'envoyez de l'argent je serait obligée d'en verser une partie à Obha et Obata ( je garderais de quoi m'acheter des Dragibus, c'est tout, promis ).

**Rating :** Mello a tendance à faire monter le rating au plafond ( et en plus dans ce chapitre il nous traite de dindes et semble sous entendre que les femmes sont faites pour faire la cuisine, ce qui est totalement partiellement presque faux, donc c'est très misogyne tout ça ), mais dans ce chapitre on est plutôt dans le sous-entendu vaseux...

**Note : **Bon, ça a été écrit pour Halloween, alors c'est normal que les Sorcières d'Halloween 2 passent ce jour là. Ce qui est moins normal, c'est que le 1 passe après. Vive le programmateur de Disney Channel ( ouais, j'assume TOTALEMENT de regarder Disney Channel u_u )

**

* * *

****Risotto au citron et au gorgonzola ( agrée par Rod Ross )**

Youhouhou !! Bonjour, cher petit téléspectateur !! Vous êtes bien sur IFN1, la seule et unique chaîne avec des vrais morceau de kouglof dedans !! Aujourd'hui, c'est avec le grand et reconnu chef Mello que nous allons tester de nouvelles recettes é-pous-tou-flantes !!

Mello : Haribo, tu fatigues les gens avec ton enthousiasme...

Haribo : Faut dire que par rapport à toi, je suis en forme o-lym-pique !! Eclatante !! BOUM !! Hahaha !!

Mello : ... Vous voyez, téléspectateurs, c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'empêcher de regarder Hannah Montana avant qu'elle aie complètement déconnecté de Death Note. Elle nous fait un mix de Demagawa et Rico.

Haribo : Bon, accouche, Mello. Pourquoi t'as l'air crevé ?

Mello : Je suis déprimé d'avance. Je ne me sens pas le courage de supporter Matt et Gollum une fois encore.

Hatibo : Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mon ami !! * grande tape dans le dos * Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait des couettes et vernis les orteils !!

Mello : ... C'est ça ma bonne nouvelle ? Quelqu'un a une corde ?

Haribo : NOOOOON, voyons, Mello, ça serait vraiment trop bête de te pendre, caaaaaaar... En l'honneur de ma poussée de féminité (1), aujourd'hui, tes deux assistantes seroooooont... LINDA ET MISA !!

* silence sur le plateau *

Mello : Légalement, si je la pends avant de me pendre, c'est de la légitime défense, non ?

Haribo : Tais-toi, ingrat !! En plus, en l'honneur de Momiji, elles se sont déguisées en lapines !!

Mello : Pour-

Haribo : Et leur défi du jour sera de faire la cuisine EN SAUTANT !!

Mello : ...

Haribo : ... Hem. Oubliez.

Mello : Tu sais, cette émission me fait de plus en plus penser à un mélange de Secret Story et de Big Philo Délire.

Haribo : Merci ! Et aujourd'hui , que vas-tu cuisiner, Mello ?

Mello : ... ( c'était pas un compliment, grosse nouille --' ) Cette émission s'appelle A Table Avec La Mafia ( et je me demande ce que Linda et Misa font là; encore, Matt et Gollum, on aurait pu penser à une secte... ), et vu que le cerveau – ou ce qu'il en reste – de l'auteure est bourré de préjugés, et que pour elle gorgonzola == Mafia, et bien je vais faire un risotto au citron et au gorgonzola.

Haribo : Et c'est bon, ça ?

Mello : Rod Ross aime beaucoup.

Haribo : ... Ce n'est pas un critère de qualité, tu sais. Mais tout de suite, passons à la liste des ingrédients !!

_* 225 grammes de riz rond ( si ,possible «spécial risotto», dans les épiceries italiennes )_

Haribo : Tu vois, Mello ?! Tu vois ?! «dans les épiceries italiennes» !! C'est i-ta-lien, le riz !!

Mello : ... Dis-moi, tu sais qu'il faut un riz particulier pour les sushis ?

Haribo : Oui, du riz collant.

Mello : Et tu crois que les japonais, avant de connaître les italiens, faisaient comment, si le riz est italien ?

Haribo : ... * vexée * Ils mangeaient du sashimi. Et des bouchées au poulet et au chou.

Mello : Je vois.

_* 50 grammes de beurre_

_* 1 gousse d'ail_

Haribo : Pourquoi une seule ?! Mets en quatre, Mello !!

Mello : Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu mets de l'ail même dans l'eau de cuisson des pâtes que tout le monde aime ça.

Haribo : C'est ma maman qui m'a dit d'en mettre.

Mello : Vivement qu'elle te dise de sauter du pont.

Haribo : Pourquoi ?

Mello : ... Tu le fais exprès ou c'est juste pour les caméras ?

_* 1 oignon_

Haribo : Mello, tu sais que j'ai en partie pris cette recette à cause de cet oignon ?

Mello : ... Tu veux me voir pleurer, c'est ça ?

Haribo : Nan, ça c'est fait depuis que je t'ai offert l'intégrale de Friends. Je veux juste caser une réplique.

Mello : Conne, je suppose ?

Haribo : Oui n_n

Mello : Et c'est moi qui vais la dire ?

Haribo : Puisqu'elle est conne.

Mello : Pétasse.

Haribo : Mello, le rating... * soupire *

_* 1 citron_

_* 1 cube de bouillon de légume_

_* 100 grammes de gorgonzola au mascarpone _

_Dans une casserole, faire revenir dans du beurre l'ail et l'oignon, après les avoir hachés très fins. _

Haribo : Mello... Tu pleures pas ?

Mello : ...

Haribo : Putain, ce mec est tellement insensible que je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas pleuré quand Sirius est mort dans Harry Potter 5 !! Monstre !! GOLEM !!

Gollum : Quelqu'un appelle Gollum ? Quelqu'un a retrouvé le présssssieux de Gollum ?

Haribo : J'ai dit golem, pas Gollum. Un golem, c'est un truc de forme humaine, mais crée à partir d'autre chose ( des grenouilles, par exemple, ou du chocolat ), qui agit sous les ordres de quelqu'un mais ne ressent aucun sentiment.

Linda : Où est-ce-que tu as appris çaaaaaa ? C'est Near qui te l'a diiiiit ?

Haribo : Tiens, bonjour Linda. Non, j'ai vu ça dans les Sorcières d'Halloween 2, ce matin. Le 1 passe demain.

Linda : Oooooh !! On le regardera toutes les deuuuuux ?!

Haribo : O... Attends, Mello, je t'ai bien entendu renifler ? Tu fais ça juste pour me prouver que t'es pas insensible, hein...

Mello : Non. Je pleure depuis le début. C'est juste que je suis de dos.

Haribo : ... * sourire immense * J'ai réussi à te le faire dire !! Tu es de dos, c'est ça ?

Mello : Je viens de t... PERVERSE !!

_Prélever le zeste du citron et en presser le jus._

Haribo : Quoique c'est peut-être pour le citron que j'ai choisi cette recette.

Mello : Décide-toi : le gorgonzola, le riz, l'oignon ou le citron ?!

Haribo : ... CITROOOON !! PARCE QUE COMME CA CETTE FIC COMPREND UN LEMON !!

Mello : ... Tu écris ça juste pour attirer les pervers, hein ?

Haribo : Non. Pour pouvoir dire que j'ai écris le seul lemon innocent du monde. Nuance.

_Les verser dans la casserole, ainsi que le riz._

Mello : Misa, verse le riz, le zeste et le jus dans la casserole.

Misa : C'est un beau zeste que je vais faire là !!

Linda : ... Arf. Je t'aime, Misa. Épouse-moi.

Misa : Mais on est deux filles, Linda !! Et puis, j'ai Raito-kun, moi.

Linda : Oui , et moi, j'ai Near. Les deux mecs les plus frigides et psychopathes de la planète ( sans parler de leur orientation sexuelle ).

Misa : Mai-

Mello : Vous ferez une réplique lesbienne des Feux de l'Amour plus tard !! Misa, le zeste et le jus et le riz !!

Misa : OUI CHEF !!

Mello : ... Misa, il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder M6 quand ils passent Cyril Lignac...

_Bien mélanger, jusqu'à ce que le grain soit translucide. _

Linda : Comme Near. Transparent et acide.

Mello : Jolie métaphore, Linda. MAIS ON EST PAS A UN ATELIER DE POESIE, ALORS BOUGE TOI OU JE TE SCALPE AVEC UN ECONOME !!

Linda : Mello est encore moins de bonne humeur quand il cuisine.

Haribo : C'est normal, il a perdu sa boîte de Sédatif PC.

Misa : Oooooh...

Haribo : Je pense que Matt lui a prise. C'est pire qu'un somnifère, et...

Mello : BORDEL, CUISINEZ, FEMMES !!

_Couvrir d'eau et ajouter le cube de bouillon._

Haribo : Si c'est Near le riz, l'eau doit être celle de son bain.

Misa : Et le cube de bouillon ?

Linda : * signe de tête vers la blondinette hystérique qui est entrain d'agresser Matsuda pour qu'il aille lui chercher une nouvelle boîte de Sédatif PC *

_Cuire à feu doux pendant 20 minutes, tout en ajoutant de l'eau au fur et à mesure que le riz l'absorbe ( environ 2 verres )._

Haribo : Excusez-moi, les filles.. Vous avez bien lu comme moi ? Il «absorbe» l'eau ?

Misa & Linda : * big smile * Ouiiii.

Haribo : Dans ce cas là, ça doit être... * rire silencieux * Mais alors, le cube bouillon, c'est quoi au final ?

Misa : ... Du Viagra ? * énorme explosion de rire *

Mello : QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A RIRE ?!

_Trois minutes avant la fin de la cuisson, ajoutez le gorgonzola au mascarpone._

Misa : Et le gorgonzola, c'est...

Linda : Near, je suppose. Enfin, l'eau de Near. Vous avez compris.

Misa : ... Pourquoi 3 minutes avant la fin ?!

Linda : Mello est plus résistant.

Haribo : Mon dieu. Il est hors de question que je mange ça.

_Bien remuer et faire fondre. _

_NB : si le résultat est un peu trop compact, ou pour revoir la texture, rajouter du jus de citron._

Linda : Compact, comme... Une partie de "Twister" ?

Mello : MAIS POURQUOI VOUS RIEZ COMME DES DINDES, VOUS ?!

_Bon appétit !!_

Mello regarda d'un air suspect les trois filles fixer le plat d'un air horrifié. Qu'y avait-il ? Ce plat était très réussi, pourtant !! Tout le monde adorait ça !! Le gorgonzola était très parfumé, en plus !! ( même pas écœurant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait )

Linda : Dis-moi, Matt... Tu trouve pas ça un peu... totalement répugnant ?

Matt : Non, ch'est très bon !! Pourchoi ?

Linda : Euuuuh... Et toi, Near, tu aimes ?

Near : Oui, Linda. Pourquoi ?

Linda : Je sais pas... Y'a p'têtre une MST qui traîne dedans... * éclate de rire *

Misa : LIIINDA !! Voyons, avec tout le zeste de citron qu'on a mis !!

Linda : Bah, à part un stérilet... Tu vois lequel porter un stérilet, toi ?

Misa : Devant ou derrière ? * pouffe *

Haribo : Dans la gorge, peut-être...

Misa & Linda : Haribooo !!

Haribo : VOUS avez commencé. Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu aime, Light ?

Light : Hum... Il y a un peu trop de fromage pour moi. A moins que ce ne soit le riz qui a trop absorbé d'eau...

Linda : Demande à Ne-mphhh !! Baaaah !! Baaaaaaah !! BAAAAH !! Misa, tu m'en a mis dans la bouche !!

Misa : 'Pas comme si t'en avais jamais mangé !!

Linda : ...

Misa : Quoi ?! Jamais ?

Linda : Du gorgonzola, je dis pas, mais de l'eau... Qui pourrait... * les filles se tournent vers Matt, qui s'empiffre * Haheeeeeem. Oubliez.

* * *

(1) : en fait, je me faisais chier comme pas possible. Donc je me suis vernis les pieds en regardant Hannah Montana, avant de me faire de couettes. Pitoyable, hein ?

En encore Grunfér !! ( raaaah ça me fait tripper ce mot qui ressemble à rien XD )

**La rewiew nourrit l'auteure qui a refusé de toucher aux fruits des ébats de Mello et Near, que cet avant-dernier avait camouflé en risotto - de toute façon, l'auteur n'aime pas le risotto ( ni le gorgonzola ) **


	3. Banoffee pie

Coucou, lecteur de mon coeur n_n Je ne suis pas trop en retard cette fois, et c'est grâce à vous formidables rewiews ( et à Taiji92 qui m'a tenu compagnie via ma tite boîte laposte pendant que je m'occupais des animaux virtuels de ma soeur --' ) que je poste si TÔT !! Vive moi !!

Hum... Dans la suite de "ma mère est un monstre et les mieux servis de nos jours sont les orphelins", elle a reçu mon bulletin du troisième trimestre et a donc ENCORE récupéré mon portable et le DD de mon fixe --' Heureusement, je suis prévoyante ( par moments ) et j'ai tout mis mes fanfic sur ma clef USB, donc là si ma mère sort dans la journée, je posterais d'autres choses normalement n_n

Voilàààààà.

**Disclaimers : **... je sais comment capturer un Mello sauvage ( et un Matt aussi, hein ), mais je vous le dirais PAS ( veuillez vous renseigner auprès de Taiji92 pour lus d'informations ( genre allez voir son profil --' ( sauf toi, Taiji, si tu me lis n_n T'as pas besoin de retourner lire ton profil nan ? --' ))). Donc on va dire qu'ils sont pas à moi mais que je les retiens en otage, d'accord ? ;) ( LAISSSEZ MOIIII ESPEREEEEZ TT ). Pour la recette, encore "Petits plats gourmands pour maman au bord de la crise de nerfs", parce que c'est un livre de poche, comme un certain perso qui DEVRAIT apparaître dans le prochain chapitre n_n

**Rating :** Mel' se modère quand une certaine personne dont le surnom ne fait qu'une lettre et commence par un L est dans les parages ;) ( mais pas forcément les autres personnes présentes sur le plateau --" )

**Note : **mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour, les enfants =D

**

* * *

**

**Banoffee pie**

Coucou, téléspectateur !! Sur IFN1, la chaîne totalement diiiingue ( rappelons quand même que l'émission précédente nous montrait des schtroumphs avalant leur poids réel en Gargamel ). Je suis Haribo-chan, votre présentatrice adorée, et à ma droite se trouve Mello, la blondinette la plus égoïste et sans sens de l'humour de tous les temps !!

Mello : Tu dois te tromper. A te droite, il y a Mello, le viril...

Haribo : ( qui fait des pubs pour l'Oréal )

Mello : ... mafieux...

Haribo : ( qui s'habille comme une fille de petite vertu pour Halloween )

Mello : ... séduisant...

Haribo : ( mais gay )

Mello : ... et SUPREMEMENT...

Haribo : ( de poulet )

Mello : ... INTELLIGENT...

Haribo : ( ... Merde. C'est vrai. Méchante blonde. Tu finira Miss France )

Mello : GARCON.

Haribo : ( objection, votre honneur. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. )

Mello : Tu crois que c'est parce que tu parle entre parenthèses que je n'entends pas ?

Haribo : A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu serais trop pris dans ton délire mégalo pour ne t'en rendre compte que lorsque les gens te pointerais du doigt dans la rue.

Mello : Ils me pointent déjà du doigt dans la rue.

Haribo : Mais pas avant de venir t'aborder pour de demander sur quelle chaîne passe ta pub pour l'Oréal.

Mello : ... Tu es en colère, aujourd'hui, hein ?

Haribo : TU AS DEMANDE A MATSUDA DE VIRER LINDA ET MISA !!

Mello : ... Et ?

Haribo : ET IL L'A FAIT !!

Mello : Pas étonnant. J'ai son adresse.

Haribo : Mais elles étaient gentilles, et on pouvait rigoler entre nous...

Mello : Tu peux rigoler avec moi.

Haribo : C'était à cause de toi qu'on riais.

Mello : Oh. ...COMMENT CA ?!

Haribo : Tu vois. Tu n'es pas drôle. Mais je m'en fout. Je me suis vengée.

Mello : Vraiment ?

Haribo : Tu va regretter Linda et Misa. J'ai invité Demagawa et L, aujourd'hui.

Mello : ... Bon, Demagawa va mourir, et...?

Haribo : * sourire sadique *

Mello : ... Oh non. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas nous faire préparer, aujourd'hui ?!

Haribo : Un banoffe pie, darling.

Mello : Un quoi ? Et ne m'appelle pas darling !!

Haribo : Chut, chut, darling. (1) Tiennns, regarde qui voilàààà !! Ryuuzaki-kuun et... Chose. Coucou, Ryuuzaki-kuuun !!

Ryuuzaki : Bonjour, Haribo-chan.

Haribo : Huhu. * énoooorme sourire * Tout va bien, avec l'hystérique blonde ?

Ryuuzaki : Laquelle ?

Haribo : ... Celle qui va pas être contente que je l'appelle l'hystérique blonde. Non, pas toi, Mello, l'encore autre.

Ryuuzaki : Celle là ? Oui, tout va bien. Elle a arrêté de hurler à chaque fois que je prononce la lettre B.

Haribo : C'est parce que je l'ai menacé, Ryuuzaki-kun.

Ryuuzaki : C'est gentil à toi, Haribo-chan. Mais si on pouvait se dépêcher, parce que Léa-kun m'a dit que je serai privé de dessert si je restais trop longtemps avec toi. ( on se demande pourquoi )

Haribo : Je lui en toucherais un mot, Ryuuzaki-kun. ( elle va me tabasser rien que parce que je t'appelle kun, tu le sais, hein ? Elle est vraiment trop possessive )

Ryuuzaki : Merci Haribo-chan. ( commençons cette recette, je te rappelle que je ne me nourris que de desserts, et si elle m'en prive... )

Haribo : ( tu boira l'eau du bain. Mouhahaha ) (2) Donc, pour cette splendide recette qu'est le banoffee pie, il nous faut...

_* 250 grammes de biscuits au chocolat type digestives ou Granola_

Ryuuzaki : Tiens, ces biscuits ont l'air étonnement savoureux, Haribo-chan... Je peux en goûter un ?

Haribo : C'est à Mello qu'il faut demander ça, Ryuuzaki-kun, pas à moi. * immense sourire qui donne un nouveau sens au mot sadique *

Ryuuzaki : Je peux, Mello-chan ?

Mello : * sanglote * Oui, tu peux, L.

_* 80 centilitres de lait concentré sucré ( 2 boîtes «spécial dessert» )_

Ryuuzaki : Tiens, ça doit être délicieux à boire nature, sans faire toute la recette avec... Je peut goûter ?

_* 100 grammes de beurre ramolli_

_* 3 bananes_

Ryuuzaki : J'aime beaucoup ça, moi, les bananes... ( NdH : OMG je viens de relire ça... C'était sans sous-entendu pervers, à la base, hein u_u ) Pas vous, Demagawa-san ?

Demagawa : Si, c'est vrai que c'est bon... Surtout avec de la chantilly, non ?

_* 250 grammes de crème fouettée en chantilly_

Ryuuzaki : En voilà justement !! Si on mélangeait les deux ?!

Demagawa : Oui... Dites-moi, ce n'est pas vous qui avez donné à la petite peste en blanc tous les billets qu'il a balancé par dessus bord ?

Ryuuzaki : Si, pourquoi ?

Demagawa : * se colle à L, fait les yeux de Bambi * Il vous en reeeeeeeste ?!

_* Chocolat en poudre pour la décoration._

Ryuuzaki : Si on en saupoudrait les bananes à la crème Chantilly ?!

Demagawa : C'est une excellente idée... Presque aussi bonne que celle d'une douche de billets... Vous trouvez paaaaaaas ?

_Cuire le lait concentré sucré au bain-marie, en plaçant les deux boîtes dans une grande casserole d'eau sans les ouvrir, pendant une heure._

Haribo : Tu sais, y'a un truc plutôt positif dans tout ça, Mello.

Mello : Je vois vraiment pas quoi. Il nous reste à peine un tiers de boîte !!

Haribo : Ben... Le temps de cuisson va être vachement réduit, non ?

Mello : C'EST TA TETE QUE JE VAIS REDUIRE, MOI !!

_Mixer les biscuits et les mélanger avec le beurre._

Haribo : Regarde : même chose avec les biscuits !! Plus besoin de les mixer, il reste que des miettes !! Sérieux, je pensait pas que c'était une économie de temps pareille, de cuisiner avec Ryuuzaki !!

Mello : Je te hais, tu le sais, ça ?

Haribo : Fallait pas faire virer Linda et Misa !!

_Étaler ce mélange dans un moule rond d'environ 18 centimètres de diamètre, et verser le lait concentré cuit par-dessus. _

Haribo : Whoa, même la vaiselle sera plus simple !! On n'a qu'à prendre un bol qui passe au four, vu le lait qu'on a...

_Quand l'ensemble a bien refroidi, déposer sur le lait les bananes coupées en rondelles, recouvrir de crème Chantilly et saupoudrer de chocolat. Placer au réfrigérateur._

_Servir très frais. _

Tremblotant de désespoir, Mello releva la tête vers la cause de tous ses malheurs, qui le regardait d'un air ( affreusement hypocrite ) compatissant. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, lui tapota le dos, puis dit d'un air machiavélique ( oui, avec les yeux qui deviennent rouge et les cornes de diablotin qui poussent sur la tête ) :

Haribo : Tu sais, Mello, c'est pas si grave que L n'ai même pas attendu que le lait aie refroidi pour le manger, puisque de toute façon on aurait plus eu ni de banane, ni de Chantilly, et que Demagawa a renversé le chocolat en poudre restant en se jetant sur un billet de vingt euros que je venais de perdre.

Mello : Oui, mais... mais... Dis-moi, Haribo, qui ça sera nos prochains assistants ?

Haribo : Je songeais à Calvin et Hobbes... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mello : NON !!

Haribo : Fort bien... Dans ce cas là, et si nous laissons nos téléspectateurs faire leur choix ? Vous, oui, vous de l'autre coté de l'écran, qui voulez-vous voir traum- aider Mello dans sa prochaine recette ?! Faites vos propositions !! ( ça peut être n'importe qui, de Sophie Marceau à Vincent Valentine, mais vu que je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre, ils seront légèrement OOC... Néanmoins, tentez vôtre chance !! )

Mello : Ayez pitié de moi, au passage. Proposez des gens simpas, et sourds-muet-aveugle-manchots-cul-de-jatte aussi si possible.

Haribo : Oui. Mais vous pouvez aussi choisir Lelouch et Suzaku, et les regarder s'entre-tuer ( et plus si affinités ) dans la cuisine. Ou Naruto et Sasuke. Ou Light et Mikami. Hé, vous pouvez même demander à ce que L revienne !! ( je suis sûre que Léa acceptera de me le prêter pour une autre recette... )

Mello : * relève la tête * Tu as arrêté d'essayer de faire comme si tu me consolais, hein.

Haribo : Mais noooon, voyons, mon chou !! Je veux juste t'aider à élargir ton cercle d'amis !!

Mello : Ahah. CMB, non ?

Haribo : Mello, tu es répugnant. Et j'aurais pu mettre cette fanfiction avec un rating très faible, avant ça. MECHANT !!

* * *

(1) : désolée, c'était trop tentant. Ces temps-ci, je m'ennuie beaucoup ( comme le montrent mes ongles de pieds toujours vernis, et les couettes que je me fais tous les matins x) ), et je relis donc nos vieilles conversations MSN. Et puis, la recette vient d'une Anglaise, et même si je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'une jeune fille au pair anglaise en France n'a rient à voir avec l'auteur de cette phrase... Et bien si. Le «jeune fille» XD Et le «en France». Au fait, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et n'ont pas entendu parlé du «Chut, chut, darling», lire ces lignes ne vous ont servi à rien.

(2) : ...pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, L est casé avec une blonde hystérique qui s'appelle Léa, qui veut le priver de dessert ( mais pas de douche XD ) et qui adore me martyriser. Voilà.

... Et à bientôt, petits lecteurs de mon coeur. Nous allons attaquer une partie difficile : celle où je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, mais bon... Je tiendrais le coup pour vous !! ( Mello : On y croit trop. Vous allez voir, elle va poster ce chapitre et aller jouer aux Sims --' ). Hahem. Après une petite partie de Sims 3, en effet ( j'ai plus les 2 sur ce fiiiixe TT ).

Bye bye lecteurs de mon coeur n_n

**La rewiew nourrit l'auteure qui aurait volontiers goûté du banoffee pie si L n'avait pas mangé un par un les ingrédients. Certes, c'est un peu à cause d'elle, mais c'est pas une raison, elle a faim maintenant u_u**


End file.
